Through the Veil of Death
by Sciencegal
Summary: FOLLOW-UP OF "TWO TURTLES; ONE STONE"! After their near-death tragedy, the two are now left to recover, but is that possible after what has happened to them or were they rescued just to die with their family?
1. Donatello

* * *

**Author's note:** So I finally got this up. This is the follow-up of my one-shot "Two Turtles; One Stone". Keep in mind that the one-shot can stand alone. This is written as if they survived...ish... (Mwahahahaha!). This means that they could have died as well! I may even make a follow-up where they DO die at the end of the one-shot! This is not meant as an actual _sequel_ but a what-if! Though you don't have to read this after the on-shot, you might as well read the one-shot before you read this. You may not have to to understadn it though... I don't know... They will talk about it enough so you have a basic understanding about what happened in the one-shot... Now I know this is short, but it had to be this way. the next chapter is longer. this fic may be four-part. I don't know yet but it is starting to go as each turtle's primary POV (though still keeping with the third-person like the one-shot was. They're written in the same way.)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the turtles & company. I just own the plot.

* * *

Pain was his strongest memory of his experience. Pain he wished to end. He remembered the all-consuming dark and the crushing weight pressing down on him. That was the worst of the pain he felt. Death was almost welcome after that.

When his tormenters were through with him, the chilly cold of the room was welcome. He couldn't feel anything anymore and he was content to just lie there. It was better than the pain he felt before. He could lose himself in that numbing cold and he found comfort in it.

The next thing he could recall was the warmth. He almost didn't notice it, but it helped to make him aware of the low murmur of a voice he thought he recognized. It helped to comfort him more than the lonely cold could ever do. He knew the voice cared about his welfare, but knowing this didn't help much against the alluring comfort of the dark corners of his mind. The Endless Sleep promised him freedom from any pain he would feel.

He slipped into it briefly and saw what it promised him. One glimpse and he almost couldn't come back. What's the point? Going back meant the pain would return. All that pain… It scared him. He didn't want to go back to that.

But then the warmth increased as a heavy weight fall on him. He didn't have the energy to move, but it brought him back enough to hear the hollow sounds he couldn't wrap his mind around and more voices. He knew these voices as well. The warmth disappeared for only a moment before an even warmer one took its place. It comforted him and he concentrated his mind on it so both the pain and the Black Sleep were both held at bay.

During all this, he wasn't aware of the passing of time. He didn't know how long it took all these things to take place. He didn't care really. It meant nothing to him and never will. With how close he came to death through all that, time was the last thing on his mind.

He didn't know when the consistency of the warmth changed, but this allowed him to focus more on the voices around him. He recognized all of them and he felt their worry. He didn't know how he knew he was safe, but that was the feeling that came over him as he listened to them. He had trouble focusing enough on the voices to get them clear enough so he could understand them. It was like trying to hold water as it slipped through his fingers. His mind wasn't ready for comprehension.

He didn't know how long it was before the voices died down. The silence reminded him vividly of the quiet cold and the All-Consuming Dark. He didn't like the silence at all. He needed the voices back. They kept him from falling away. He didn't know what scared him more: the pain or the Black Sleep. Even knowing that trying to get the voices back would bring the pain with it, he knew he had to try.

At the touch to his hand, he calmed slightly, but he still wanted to hear someone's comforting voice. The whisper he received helped guide him and pain greeted him with the force of a semi. He almost sank away from it if it wasn't for the whisper he could finally understand…

"…'s alright, my son," He heard, "You're going to be alright…" The voice sounded happy yet there was still a hint of sadness there.

"F…father…" He muttered weakly through his pain.

"Shh…" His father said as a furry finger touched his beak. "You have been out for some time now. You need rest." He opened his eyes a slit but his pain-filled haze made no difference in vision so he let them close again. He felt his father's furry hand rub the top of his head. The gesture was relaxing and helped take his mind off the pain.

He didn't know when he fell asleep, but the next time he became aware, the voices were back. One of them sounded annoyed about something and he wanted to know what. As he concentrated on it, the voices stopped abruptly. This disappointed him and he struggled to bring them back. He heard a whisper near him and he instantly followed it. When the pain came, he noticed it was less piercing then before. Through this, he found the voice.

"…Awake?" He heard. He tried to answer, but words wouldn't come to him yet. He felt a hand clasped his and he instantly closed his tightly around it.

"Ow," The voice said, "He's definitely awake!"

"Say sum'thin', bro," He heard another voice say.

"R…Raph…M…Mikey…" He said through his pain.

"We're here fer ya," He heard Raphael say.

"Where's…Leo?" He asked. There was a brief silence before he was answered.

"He hasn't regained consciousness yet," Master Splinter said.

"Wha…?" He asked as he opened his eyes to see his father.

"He's been out since we foundja two," Raphael said with a hint of worry underlying his voice.

"Donny?" Michelangelo asked, slowly, "Do you remember what happened to you?"

Donatello closed his eyes again, slowly shaking his head back and forth. He was glad he couldn't remember the details, but he wished he knew how Leonardo got involved. He was worried about his eldest brother. What did Leo do?


	2. Leonardo

* * *

**Author's note:** So two chapters in one night, huh? I must be feeling generous. Either that or I'm just apologizing for not posting this fic earlier when I had Donny's nice - short - chapter completed. Anyway, Leo's is longer so rejoice! The only reason I posted both today is because I finally thought up a title. It took me forever! I wanted a nice cool title and since I use a lot of different ways of naming death, I thought this title worked perfect! So enjoy Leo's double length chapter!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the turtles & company.

* * *

Leonardo felt hot. Too hot to be normal for a cold-blooded reptile like him. When he realized this, he was aware that something was wrong. For the moment, exactly what was wrong evaded him at the moment. He knew he also felt drained, but why? What happened for him to get like this? The answer was close to the forefront of his mind, but he couldn't seem to grab onto it. It was dancing right out of reach and Leonardo's tired brain didn't have enough energy to chase it down yet.

At least he was alive. That much he knew. Though why that was such a big deal was oblivious to him. He could hear the murmur of voices, so he knew he must be home safe. He did notice one voice was missing – and he knew that was significant for some reason – but he couldn't force his mind to dwell on that yet.

What did happen? Leonardo struggled hard to remember. He knew it was important. Whatever happened to him wasn't something he could ignore. The answer skirted closer. It was still out of reach, but it was a start. A name came to him then. Something about Donatello…but how was his brother involved in what happened to him? He reached out, hoping to draw the answer closer. Something seemed to be stopping him from gathering this important information.

He listened to the sound of his heart racing in his chest. Each beat caused him agony, but it still comforted him. It was a sign he was still alive…but why was that so important? The answer was nearer now; so close. Cold…he remembered the cold. Oh it would be so great to be in that room again so he wouldn't be so hot anymore! But that thought was wrong. That cold room meant terror. It meant Death's hand had been near enough to touch him…and his brother!

Donatello was dying. He remembered now. He was going to die with him too. Why didn't they? He wasn't dead as he thought he would be. Is his brother alive as well? He had to find out but this mental block also prohibited his awakening. He still didn't understand all the details. Some things were still out of reach. The heat was affecting his brain. That was probably it. He felt so sick…

The poison! Now he remembered. That gas that had invaded his system through the vents. That's why he felt so sick now. That gas was supposed to kill him…and his already dying brother… _Oh Donny, I'm so sorry for not getting you out when we had the chance!_ He was stupid to have walked right in like that and not getting his brother out of the refrigerated room while the door had still been open.

His memory was coming back in patches: disorganized and sluggish. There was still one thing that bugged him. How did he survive? He was sure he was going to die. There had been no hope left when the poison had him passing out over his brother. He was as good as dead he had thought.

Maybe he had been rescued in time? Maybe Raphael had arrived and got them out before he died there? Maybe… It had to be that way. He had been on his cell with Raphael before he had passed out. His brother had known of his predicament and probably arrived with Michelangelo to his and Donatello's rescue.

Did they get there in time to save Donatello as well? He had to know, but trying to fully regain consciousness through this heat haze of fever dreams was like trying to wade through water. He didn't even know where he should start. His mind was muddled enough and it just felt hopeless to try to find his way.

The way felt reminded him of his near-death at the hands of the Shredder's Elite before he crashed through April's apartment window. He had felt lost then too. He remembered how hard it had been to find his way to his family. Now it wasn't just Death's veil keeping him from his family but that miserable heat radiating off his body and fogging up his mind's coherency. It was so tempting to slip away from the heat; to retreat to the far reaches of his mind and lock himself away forever. It would be so easy, but then he would never find out what had became of his brother. He had to know.

"…Donny…" He heard himself mumbling repeatedly as he regained some since of consciousness. It surprised him how he managed to speak without his mind telling him to. It was unsettling, but he guessed he was thinking so much in worry for his brother that the words had formed for him.

"…Can you hear me?" He heard next, "Talk to me, bro."

"Where…Donny…?" Leonardo muttered. He had to know.

"He woke up about five minutes ago," The voice said. So Donatello was alive? That's good…

"Now come on, Leo," A different voice said, "Stay with us."

"Too hot…" Leonardo whispered. The sound of his voice was like sand paper against wood. Leonardo moved onto his side and began coughing painfully to clear up his voice.

"You thirsty?" He heard the first voice say. His sluggish brain finally supplied him with a name: Michelangelo. He opened his bleary, sick veiled eyes to notice the glass cup of water held up in front of his face. Leonardo couldn't keep his eyes opened so he closed them before responding.

"Thirsty," He admitted. He felt an arm move under his carapace to help him into a sitting position before the cup was pressed to his lips.

"Drink slow," The other voice said: Raphael. Leonardo obeyed the order. He was very dehydrated from being sick with that poison in his lungs. He was also very tired. He blamed the heat. That draining heat and his painfully rapid heartbeat. He was surprised he managed to stay awake this long.

When he was laid back down, he felt legs beneath his head and knew he must be lying in someone's lap. He forced his eyes open again to look into Michelangelo's sad blue eyes framed by his orange mask.

"Mikey…" Leonardo whispered, slowly, as he weakly lifted a heavy arm to caress the side of his baby brother's face. Michelangelo grasped the hand in both of his own as he stared down at Leonardo curiously.

"What?" Michelangelo asked after a bit of waiting.

"You…sad…?" Leonardo asked.

"Yeah," He admitted, sighing, "I don't wanna lose you and Donny. I won't right? You'll be okay?"

"Mikey…" Leonardo sighed, letting his eyes fall closed before turning away.

"I was so scared when Raph told me you called," Michelangelo continued, "I heard his side of the conversation. You don't know what it's like. Raph looked so anxious… And then when we got there and I saw you hunched over Donny and your shell cell lying next to you… I thought you were both dead. I thought we didn't make it in time. I thought…" A tear dripped down onto Leonardo's face, informing him that his baby brother was crying. He cursed his thoughts to give up; cursed Death's tantalizing fingers trying hard to find a grip on his soul; cursed his rapid heartbeat that was starting to command his full attention. His brother was crying because he almost died and he was thinking about allowing Death to have his way with him? What was he thinking?!

"T'anks…" Leonardo mumbled.

"What?" Michelangelo asked, confused, "Why?"

"Fer…d…da motivation…" Leonardo said the last word slowly so his mind could pronounce it without slurring it too much. After that, he heard Michelangelo gasp before wrapping his arms around Leonardo and hugged him tightly.

"I forbid you from leaving us," Michelangelo whispered, "You'll be fine in no time."

"I hope so…" Leonardo breathed.

"Leo, couldja tell me whatcha feel so I can tell Don when he wakes next?" Raphael asked. Leonardo turned to face him but couldn't manage to open his eyes.

"Mostly jus' hot…but my heart…feel like…gonna burst," He said, slowly, "Too fast… M'weak too… Can't move rea'y… Jus' real sick… Tired… Wanna go ta sleep…scared I won't wake up… Feel…like…dying…"

"You won't die," Raphael said, firmly as if he could make it true by saying it, "Trust me. Mikey will keep you awake if you're worried about it, right?"

"Definitely," Michelangelo agreed, loosening his grip around Leonardo, but not letting go completely.

"T'anks…" Leonardo mumbled again. He would stay awake if that's what it took to live. His painful heartbeat wouldn't deter him with Michelangelo counting on him. He would be dead a long time ago if it hadn't been for them. He owed them this. He loved his family.

* * *

**Author's note:** Now I gave you two chapters to read. REVIEW PLEASE! I will pm all those who read "Two Turtles; One Stone" to inform them of the follow-up.


	3. Raphael

* * *

**Author's note:** Oh my...did I just post another chapter in this as well as another fic today? It seems I'm in a typing mood! I finished this chapter last night so the procrastination was minimal. Mike's next. He should be fun . An OOC Mikey...what am I gonna do? *bangs head against desk* Hopefully I'll manage for ya! Raph was fun once I got started. I really disected his character. Since he gave me trouble at first...will Mikey be the same? Hopefully... There's one scene I just love in this chapter. You'll notice that with Raph's chapter, we're able to step back and see what Leo and Donny are doing without their knowledge. This was kind of needed for this fic. 'Specially 'cuz you now really know what Raph's thinking through all this. Sadly, my lovely Death anoligies are rarer in this chapter but they do pop up. I love those anoligies. You know what? I just love all anoligies! I hope you enjoy reading as much as I enjoyed writing!

**Disclaimer:** Yeah we all know the guys do not belong to me. None of the characters mentioned in this fic belong to me. Not Master Splinter sensei, or Leonardo, or Raphael, or Donatello, or Michelangelo, or April O'Neil! None, zip, zilch! :'( Though I wish they did...Maybe just Donny if I can have only one? Please? (O.O)

Well anyway...the plot is all mine! I have something to claim! It's MINE! MINE! *looks around at the strange looks given to her* Hehe...Gotta run! *Ninja vanishes*

* * *

Raphael laid back against the chair next to the cot where Donatello laid, resting off his torturous experience. It still worried him that Donatello slept so much and when he was awake, the pain in his brother's eyes was heart wrenching. Raph didn't know what was worse to watch. He wished he could do more, but even with the pain meds, it wasn't enough. They couldn't give him more and they were unwilling to give him something that would cause him to sleep longer. They needed him to wake up.

Leonardo's condition was critical. It was harder to watch him. Even while the eldest was unconscious, he was moaning and mumbling under his breath. His skin was almost scolding to the touch and he was drenched in his own sweat. Raph couldn't understand Michelangelo's capability to stand Leonardo's hot skin on his.

At least both of them had awakened after their ordeal. Raphael had to remind himself of that fact. They were alive; that's all he could hope for right now. He just hoped that would last. It would be terrible if they died now after he and Mike brought them home to safety. Though he was given time to say goodbye, it just wouldn't be right. Raphael hated that most of all.

He prayed they would make it. They had too! They couldn't leave him with sensei and Michelangelo! He would go crazy! He needed their clear head. He needed Leonardo to stop him when he would do something stupid and he needed Donatello to fall back on afterwards. Without either, what's to stop him from getting killed or losing Mikey to the same fate?

Raphael knew that in a fight, if he had Leonardo or Donatello, things would turn out all right. That's just the ways things were. Donatello may not be much of a fighter by choice, but his logic usually won out against their foes. Raphael usually kept himself in check when either Donatello of Michelangelo were among their ranks as well. Even when Leonardo was with them as well, Donatello always was his main priority as Leo had the youngest covered then.

It was rare when he worried about the elder. Leonardo was usually able to hold his own longer then the rest of them. Raphael was well aware that his brother was not invincible as proven by that one tragic night, but it was still a rare sight when he went down. The eldest was always vigilant and was usually able to hold back his enemies no matter the odds for a good period of time.

Too see him fighting for his life against an invisible enemy was hard on Raphael. This was something he couldn't protect Leonardo from. Both Donatello and Leonardo were in a war against Death's sadistic hand. Raph rarely feared Death, but when it attacked his brothers like this, he felt helpless. He wished he could fight this enemy with his bare fists. He wished he could teach Death a lesson from threatening to take his brothers away from him. He wished this with all his heart, but he knew it wouldn't help them. This was a battle his brothers had to face alone but in no way did that mean he would make it easy for Death.

That's why he was able to wait. His restlessness showed in his taping fingers and swinging leg, but he waited. It was the only way to save his brothers' life. It hurt to feel this helpless, but once Donatello woke, that helplessness would fade along with Death's veil hanging over Leonardo's soul. That's what he hoped for at least, but that thought was held back. It was dangerous thought lingering just out of reach where he hoped it would stay.

With all his conscious thought on his heavily bandaged brother, the furry hand on his shoulder was unexpected and he nearly jumped at his Sensei's presence. He turned to face his father with lost eyes and caught a mirrored look in the rat's own eyes as well as he glanced at Donatello before returning his gaze to Raph.

"Don't lose hope, my son," Master Splinter whispered softly, "Neither Donatello or Leonardo has as of yet. They are both fighting and that's all we could hope for right now."

"I know, Sensei," Raphael said as he too glanced at Donatello, "I just hate this…_helplessness_…so much. I wish I could do _something_!"

"At this point, we have done all we can," The sensei said, "With restoring Leonardo's will for survival, he has already started building his own defenses."

"So you saw that too…" Raphael said, breathing out a sigh. The image of Leonardo's eyes full of the promises of Death's saving grace filled Raphael's mind and he had to hold back the sob wrenching his gut. When he was able to focus on his father again, he saw the heavy nod of the old rat's head.

"But you and Michelangelo restored it and for that you should be grateful." He stated sagely, "That is not an easy task once Death has its hold. You have given him hope and Michelangelo gave him a reason. With this, you ensured him more time."

"What if it isn't enough?" Raphael asked. His thoughts had taken a darker path and the thought that this may be Leonardo's last few hours shook him to the core. "What if he still dies…." The last word came out shaky and he clenched his fist hoping that with the action, he could rebuild his slowly shattering wall.

Master Splinter tightened his hold on Raphael's shoulder and he borrowed his Sensei's unwavering strength until regained some of his own. "Don't lose hope." The sensei reminded his pupil, "They need your strength. Not only Leonardo and Donatello, but Michelangelo as well. Your brother's spirit has been shaken by these recent events. He needs you to help rebuild the pieces. Especially…" _if they don't make it…_ The last was left unspoken but it was enough to show that even Master Splinter was standing on the edge of despair. But he still had hope and that gave Raphael the strength to pull himself together. The sensei was right. If he lost it now, Michelangelo would not be able to hold it together. His baby brother needed him to help keep everything from crumbling down around them. They needed to rely on each other to make it through the dark veil Death laid out for them. Without it, they all would be lost.

A low moan brought both spectators turning towards the broken Donatello. Raphael quickly reached over the distance between them and entwined the fingers of one hand with his brother's un-bandaged one as the other found his brother's forehead.

"Donny, come on bro," Raphael whispered, "I gotta question fer ya."

"Raph…?" Donatello muttered, weakly. His voice was barely audible and Raphael had to lean forward to hear it.

"Yeah," Raphael said with a half smile that resembled more of a grimace. It was painstakingly obvious that his brother was in agony. Raphael tightened the fist in Donatello's hand to offer his own strength as the other gently rubbed his brother's forehead for comfort. "I gotta question. Ya think you can help me?" The slow nod of his brother was Donatello's only response. Raphael had a feeling it was all he could manage, but he had to continue. "Leo woke up a litt'a while ago. I needja ta help me help him. Can ya do that?" Another nod in response and Raphael continued, "He was poisoned an' now he's real sick. It would be a hella lot faster if ya could tell me what ta do."

"Leo…zick?" Donatello asked as his pain-filled eyes met Raph's, "Wanna…'elp…" Raphael heard the 'but' in his brother's unfinished sentence and that scared him.

"What's wrong?" He asked, quickly.

"It…foggy," Donatello answered, his voice now also filled with sadness, "Too…mush…pain… 'll try…?" Raphael nodded in understanding. Donatello was willing to try through his pain-filled haze so Raphael told him all he had learned of Leonardo's poison-induced illness. As he was talking, he noticed Donatello's eyes narrow in forced awareness. His brother was trying. Raph could see that clearly. He just hoped it would be enough. As he concluded, Donny's eyes turned thoughtful, still holding back pain.

"'iszart…" Donatello mumbled, "Need to…slow it. Otherwiz zit…fail… Ugh…" He moaned, taking a small break from thinking to focus on getting past his past. Raphael tensed in waiting. He never thought Leonardo's heart could fail with the stress it was currently being put through. It never even crossed his mind and now his worry for his elder brother only increased.

"Donny…" Raphael said through clenched teeth. He couldn't wait for too long. Leonardo didn't have that much time. Donatello's eyes flew back to him in silent apology. He really was trying his best.

"There's a…drug…" Donatello said, "M'tryin' ta…remem'er it…name." He paused there in thought for a moment. "There's a…few… Ah…think Lanoxin best… Also call Digoxin or…digitalis… That should help."

"Thanks Don," Raphael said, "Ya can rest now." Donatello nodded in understanding as his eyes closed in relief. Raphael stood and walked to a far corner as he took out his shell cell and dialed April O'Neil's number. After it rung twice, April answered sounding as if she was slightly out of breath.

"Hey what's up?" She asked. Raphael knew she was out of the loop with the past events. There just hadn't been enough time to inform their human friend of their crisis.

"I need Lanoxin," He said, getting right to the point, "I need you to get it for me quickly."

"What's going on?" April asked.

"I need it to slow Leo's heart back to a normal pace before it he dies." He quickly explained, "He was poisoned. Just hurry, alright?" Then he snapped the cell closed before she could answer and began pacing restlessly.

"Now all we have to do is wait," Master Splinter said, sighing, from where he watched.

* * *

**Author's end note:** Please review. The tired author needs something to keep her motivated. Give a review to the tired author? (o.o)


	4. Michelangelo

* * *

**A/N:** This is not the last chapter. There's kind of an epilouge coming up next. I'd hope you'd be kind to review to this. Sorry for the long wait on it (it and the next chapter were finished weeks ago) but my comp was being stupid and I din't want to risk it freezing and I having to start over. It's Mikey's chapter!

**Disclaimer:** Yeah, I don't own 'im.

* * *

Michelangelo wished this was a nightmare. Then he could wake up and everything would be back to normal. Raphael wouldn't be pacing back and forth in worry; Master Splinter wouldn't be starring off into space; Donatello wouldn't be severely injured and crying out in pain when he was conscious; and Leonardo wouldn't be lying in his lap feeling more like a heavy thermo blanket then a brother. Michelangelo wished this, but he had learned a long time ago that wishing for things didn't always make them come true.

He felt tears in his eyes as he stared down at Leonardo. The eldest was watching him with half-lidded eyes. Mikey was supposed to be keeping him awake, but he couldn't shake the feeling of dread in his heart. His eldest brother was dying in his arms and the youngest could do nothing.

Michelangelo laid his head against Leonardo's plastron. Because of their hard shell, they normally couldn't hear each others heartbeat at all like this, but now Mikey could. The beat was hard and fast against Michelangelo's ear. A tear feel down his face at that.

"Mikey…" Leonardo sighed, low and weary. Michelangelo turned his face toward him. "Don't…cry…." He said as firm as he could manage. Mikey didn't answer at first as he continued to listen to his brother's heartbeat.

"I can't help it," He muttered, finally, "It's just not fair."

"Come…closer," Leonardo said as he weakly tugged on Michelangelo's arm. Mikey laid down on the couch next to him and wrapped an arm around his brother's neck. "It's…gonna be…alright…" Leonardo whispered, "Everything that…happens now…is meant to… There's no use…crying…over it. We should enjoy…the time…we…have left…together…"

"But you're not dying," Michelangelo said, "You can't."

"If I die…you still have…sensei…and Raph…maybe even Donny. Keep that in mind." Leonardo said. Michelangelo saw him squeeze his eyes shut as he wrapped a weak arm over his plastron. Mikey turned away from Leonardo's distress, took a cold wet rag from a bucket nearby, and laid it over his brother's forehead. Leo's eyes opened a little to look at the youngest.

"Does that feel better?" Michelangelo asked as he went to get another rag of dripping cold water to attempt to cool down his brother's skin.

"A little," Leonardo admitted. His voice was really starting to sound pained.

That's good," Michelangelo said. He looked up towards Donatello's open lab door and could just make out Raphael pacing back and forth inside. He wished he could do more. He wished he could give them all more time. He could if he had Renet's time scepter. Then everything would be better. He really didn't want his brothers to die. He wanted to live like a normal family where nothing would ever befall them. Even just being a normal turtle or human so Donatello and Leonardo could go to some type of hospital would make life so much easier.

His eyes drifted to the black-screened television sets. None of them were on and Michelangelo didn't have the desire to get the remote. Even though he wasn't looking at his brother, all of Mikey's attention was on the eldest. He was worried about Donatello as well, but it was Leonardo's uncomfortable heat that distracted Mikey.

"Mi…key…" Leonardo moaned and Michelangelo quickly returned his gaze to his brother. Leo's eyes were completely closed and his breathing had slowed. Mikey's eyes widened before quickly placing a hand to Leonardo's plastron: nothing.

"RAPHIE!" Michelangelo yelled as loud as he could as he quickly removed Leonardo's head from his lap so he could get off the couch. As Michelangelo went back to checking for a pulse, Raphael came speeding to a halt beside him.

"What's wrong?" He quickly asked.

"Leo's heart just stopped…" Michelangelo said, brokenly.

"Shit, move aside," Raphael said before trying to pound against Leonardo's plastron to get his heart to start up again. Michelangelo stayed out of Raph's way as he waited with a finger to Leonardo's neck ready to inform him of the first sign of the beat returning. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Master Splinter lingering in the doorway of Donatello's lab. His eyes were closed tightly, but Michelangelo guessed that it was in meditation. He looked to be whispering under his breath. Mikey prayed whatever the old rat was doing, that it would work. _Don't leave us, Leo. Not now._

Almost a minute had passed and there was still no sign that Raphael's efforts had worked at all. Hope was slowly disintegrating and Michelangelo's knees grew weak. _No…Leo…_ Raphael glanced at Mikey, but the youngest only shook his head. But then…he could feel it… Michelangelo quickly turned back to Leonardo with round eyes before wrapping his arms around the eldest.

"Mikey…" Raphael began but Michelangelo cut him off.

"He's alive!" He shouted, "I felt his pulse! He's back!" Raphael quickly checked himself before letting out the breath he had been holding.

"Thank god!" Raphael said, "But it's back to that fast pace again. We'll still need the medication."

"At least he's still alive!" Michelangelo exclaimed, "And his skin's cooled too!"

"That's 'cuz he almost died," Raph said, "His temp may rise again."

"I don't care," He said, "He's alive. That's all I care about."

"Guys?" April's voice greeted them from the entrance to the lair. The two of them turned to her as she was walking over with a pill bottle in hand. "How's Leo?"

"See fer yerself," Raphael said as snatched the bottle from her to look at.

"Oh my…" She said as she stepped closer and touched Leonardo's shoulder. "He looks terrible…"

"Well 'is heart almost gave out on 'im b'fore ya got 'ere," Raphael said before holding up the bottle, "They're pills."

"That's all I could get!" April exclaimed, "Those are prescription only Yanno? I already had to rob the pharmacy!"

"Please excuse Raphael, Ms. O'Neil," Master Splinter said as he walked over with his head bowed, "He is just anxious for his brothers." Raphael glanced at his father at that.

"It's just Leo's gonna hafta wake up first b'fore we can give this ta 'im," Raphael explained, "What if he don't wake in time?"

"He'll wake soon," Master Splinter stated wisely, "He knows he must."

"What were you doing earlier through meditation, sensei?" Michelangelo asked, "Was it about Leo?"

"Yes," The sensei said with a bow of his head, "I was guiding him back to us. It was not his time yet. He just needed the assistance." Leonardo moaned then and the four spectators glanced towards him.

"Can you wake up, Leo?" Michelangelo asked. All Leonardo did was groan in response. Mikey helped him to sit up and Leo's eyes fluttered open a little in response.

"Great," Raphael said, "Ya need ta take a few a' these, 'kay? There ta help wit'cher heart rate." Leonardo nodded to show he understood. The two brothers worked together to help give Leo the pills with a glass of water before allowing him to lie back down.

"Now how long 'til it takes effect?" Raphael asked.

"Only a few minutes," April said.

"His heart rate's already starting to return to normal." Michelangelo said after a quick check. "He's gonna be okay, isn't he?"

"Yeah. He is." Raphael said.

"Hey, where's Donny?" April asked.

"His lab," Raphael answered with a backhanded point of his finger in that direction, "He's been beaten real bad by tha same jerk who poisoned Leo. From what I can figure out, Donny was captured first and Leo found 'im like that in a refrigerated room b'fore da door was closed and da poisonous gas seeped in. Donny was already unconscious so didn't breath so much of it in like Leo here. We only got there at all 'cuz Leo called me b'fore he passed out. That's all we know so far as neither's been very talkative on da subject."

"I'll go see him then." April said.

"I'll go with you!" Michelangelo said before following April to Donatello's lab. April gasped as she laid eyes on him and quickened her pace to his side. "Raph said most of his bones were either broken or fractured." Mikey said in a solemn voice, "Something heavy had crushed him. He's in real bad shape."

"I can see that," April sighed, "I hope both of them survive. I hate to see them like this."

"Me too," Michelangelo said as he hung his head. April quickly stood and wrapped her arms around him.

"Cheer up, okay?" She said, "What are the others going to do without your comic relief?"

"I'm not in the mood for that right now."

"Maybe if you fake it, you might end up cheering yourself up." April said as she pulled back to look at him.

"Maybe…" He said with a small smile.

"That's better," She said, "Now if you keep that up, everything will be fine. I'm sure even Don and Leo could use that joy of yours. It might help with their recovery."

"Alright," He said with an even bigger smile as he wiped away a stray tear. "Thanks April."

"No problem. I'm always ready to help you guys."

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry for the nearly killing Leo thing but I needed to make this a little more dramatic. :D PLEASE REVIEW!


	5. Forgiven

* * *

**A/N:** This is the LAST CHAPTER! Yay me! It finished! I told ya all I'd get this done today! Okay. Something to say: I didn't know how the whole poison thing worked until Donny and Leo talked it out okay? Donny figured it out not me! I'm not smart enough for that! :(

**Disclaimer:** Yeah, I don't own 'em...what of it...?

* * *

Leonardo knew he was going to live when his heart stopped trying to break through his plastron. He didn't feel so hot anymore so he was able to sleep off most of his weariness. Soon enough he was sitting up and starring off at the door to Donatello's lab. He knew his brother was still in there but Leonardo was too tired to walk over there. And then there was that other reason…

Whatever happened to Donatello was only made worse by Leonardo's own stupidity. They shouldn't have gotten trapped at all! The door had been open for a good five minutes! Certainly enough time to carry an injured brother to safety! He was a complete idiot to get himself caught like that. He's supposed to be good at sensing a trap like that. Why didn't he see it?!

"How're ya feelin'?" Raphael asked from next to him on the couch. Leonardo glanced back at him before returning his gaze to Donatello's lab door.

"Better," He said for an answer.

"Can ya fill me in on what happened?" Raphael asked next. Leonardo dug into a small compartment attached to his belt and tossed the object to Raph with no explanation. It was the letter the Foot gave him about Donatello's whereabouts. He didn't know why he kept it. After he read the address, he could've chucked it. He wanted to so many times on the trip there. Why had he kept it?

"So it was da Foot," Raphael thought out loud, "I thought so. They lured ya inta a trap. Ya shoulda told us anyway, yanno? It woulda saved us the trouble."

"I know," Leonardo whispered, "I'm sorry about that, but I didn't want them killing Donny. I had no choice."

"Ya worried 'bout 'im?" Raphael asked next. Leonardo lowered his eyes and sighed.

"Of course I am," He said. He just couldn't face his brother right now; not yet.

"Ya wanna see 'im?" His brother asked, "I can help ya walk there."

"No, it's alright," Leonardo said as his eyes slowly returned to the door and he laid his head on his folded arms over the armrest of the couch. "I can wait until I'm ready to go myself. I just don't feel up to it yet."

"He's prob'bly awake, yanno?" Raphael said as he laid a hand on Leonardo's shoulder. There was a brief silence between them after that before Raphael sighed. "There's more to it then that, ain't there?"

"Hmm?" Leonardo asked, absently without moving.

"There's anotha reason ya don't wanna see Donny," He repeated, "What is it?"

"He could've died because of my choice," Leonardo muttered low as he lowered his eyes again.

"Ya did all ya could, right?"

"No," Leonardo sighed before finally turning towards his brother, "I could've gotten him out before the door closed on us. I had enough time. I should've done it. I was an idiot." He slumped back in the couch and closed his eyes in self-hatred.

"Why didn't ya?" Raphael asked, surprising Leonardo, who had not expected that response. The eldest opened his eyes and stared at the younger for a minute before forming a response.

"I checked to see if he was alright…" He said slowly, "I…I guess I was too busy worrying about his condition to remember the danger…"

"That is not a crime, my son," Master Splinter said from beside the couch next to Leonardo. Both brothers turned to look at the old rat in unison. "You were worried about your brother and our enemy counted on that weakness. It is understandable. I do not fault you for that. You will learn from this mistake and I trust you to be more aware if the situation arises again. Failure in only a lesson to be learned from and not a crime to be punished for."

"Hai, sensei," Leonardo sighed. He was still unsure, but he could not doubt his sensei's word. His lowered eyes caught movement and he looked up to see Raphael standing in front of him with his hand held out for him.

"You should see Donny," Raphael said, "You two haven't laid eyes on each other since we rescued you. Don doesn't even know whatcha did fer 'im." Leonardo just stared at the offered hand, solemnly. His brother grunted in annoyance before grabbing the elder's hand and pulling it over his shoulder. Leonardo briefly stumbled in his weakened state before Raphael managed to stabilize him with and arm hooked around his carapace.

"Do I hafta carry ya?" Raphael asked with a taunting raised brow. Leonardo glared at him through narrowed eyes before firmly shaking his head. "Then let's go." Raphael stepped forward slowly to give the elder time to try to keep up. His muscles were completely worn out and he could barely keep his feet under him. With his brother's firm grip, Leonardo was at least unafraid of falling over. He didn't have time to glare at the younger as he wished so he instead kept narrowed eyes to the floor.

It took a while before they reached the open lab door and Raphael patiently helped Leonardo in. Inside, Michelangelo was acting bedside companion to a conscious Donatello. Upon seeing the newly arrived visitors, he quickly stood and helped the eldest into the room. Leonardo fell back heavily into the Mikey's vacated seat as soon as he was brought over. He laid his head back and sighed. His energy was already spent and he barely went anyway. He wondered if he would ever get all his old energy back. He didn't notice as Michelangelo and Raphael left the room.

"Leo?" A pained voice asked. Leonardo opened one sleepy eye and angled his head against the backrest to better see Donatello's curious brown eyes watching him from the cot. "You look tired."

"Blame Raph," Leonardo said, letting his eye close. "I was perfectly fine before he decided to practically drag me here."

"I was worried about you," The younger said, "When I heard you got poisoned and then Mikey's terrified scream. He said your heart stopped shortly, but that you were going to be fine. I hated not being able to move from this cot. I wanted to see you."

"You don't have to worry about me," Leonardo said, solemnly, "I'm just real worn out right now. I can't even think about ninjitsu without yawning." Almost as if to prove this, he did yawn. "I'm so exhausted, I just wanna sleep…"

"Well prolonged Tachycardia can do that," Donatello said with a hint of amusement in his voice overwhelming the pain. "Your heart needed to get the energy from somewhere to keep of that rapid heart rate." Leonardo's eye opened at the humor in his brother's voice.

"What's so funny, Donatello?" He asked, sternly, with a twitch of a smile at the corner of his mouth.

"Just the thought of you actually resting when you should instead of training restlessly despite doctor's orders." Donatello said, "I never thought I'd hear you act as a cooperative patient."

"You should know then that it's my desire not to embarrass myself that's holding me back." Leonardo said, "I'd prefer it if no one saw me make a face-plant from just trying to stand."

"At least you're resting…"

"Well, I'm trying to at any rate," He said before sighing heavily.

"What's wrong?" Donatello asked. This time Leonardo forced both eyes open to look at his brother.

"It's my own fault I got poisoned." He said, "Shredder set up a trap for me with you as bait and I fell for it. We both could've died and your pulse was already so weak when I found you. I failed big time. I'm sorry, bro."

"Don't be," Donatello said with narrowed eyes, "If I hadn't let the Foot gang up on me in the first place there would be no bait."

"Does that mean you finally remember what happened to you?" Leonardo asked with widened eyes. He remembered Raphael saying something about Donatello not remembering anything when he had been mostly unconscious.

"I know how it started…" The younger said as his eyes drifted away from Leonardo. The eldest waited patiently: now fully alert. "I should've called for back-up when I first noticed them. There were so many but I thought I could lose them. I didn't even think of calling you guys until it was too late. By the time I was blockaded in the junkyard, I knew I would need help. Someone had turned on an electrical disrupter so my shell cell was rendered useless. And then…" Donatello winced noticeably as his least bandaged hand wrapped around his plastron unconsciously, "…The crushing... I don't know what it was – I never got a good look at it – but when it hit me… I remembered that first. The pain… It was unbearable and I must've blacked out. That's all I remember visibly. I think I know when I was placed in the refrigerated room and when you came in. I remember slipping into darkness momentarily before I was brought back by…something. I think…I think you fell on me. Then Mikey and Raph came in I think. But all that time, it was only feelings or incomprehensible voices. I don't think I'll ever remember that part fully."

"I didn't even know you were aware of anything then." Leonardo said, "You looked dead. I had to check to make sure you were even alive." He lowered his head and clenched his fist. "The door was open for about five minutes but I didn't even think about getting you out of there until we were locked in. Then the poisonous gas… If you hadn't been barely breathing, you would have been in the same condition as me. It doesn't even look like it affected you at all but I think it did make your pulse slower in the room."

"I think it did affect me," Donatello said, "I shouldn't have been so tired before. I think that was a symptom of the poison. I also think the cold may have produced the opposite effects based on my limited knowledge."

"You may be right because I was tired in the room." Leonardo said, "More so then I should've been due to the cold. My heart may have been slower too, but I can't remember so well."

"So without the could…" Donatello's face turned thoughtful, "Your heart rate increased. Maybe the poison confused your brain so your heart pumped twice as fast as it should to make up for the deficiency the poison and cold caused together and forgot the normal rate or it just couldn't regulate itself for some reason. It needed the digitalis to right it for a time before it could find the right tempo needed."

"I never thought of it like that…" Leonardo said, slowly, "Does that mean it was the effect of the poison's toll on my body but not the poison itself that almost killed me?"

"It makes sense, but I may never know for sure." Donatello said, "With us differing symptoms even if we inhaled different quantities would suggest my hypothesis is correct. It doesn't matter anymore as we're both okay now. I already feel a little better. The pain's numbed down a bit. I just have to wait for my bones to heal enough for me to walk again."

"And I need to sleep," Leonardo said as he laid back in his chair. "Hopefully my energy will return soon, but I'm too tired to even be impatient about it." Donatello chuckled as Leonardo finally allowed himself to fall asleep. It had been a very long day. There was a smile on his face as all the tension of the day melted away. Everything was going to be okay. There would be no deaths today, though there had been a few close calls. Well, what do you expect from a family of mutants living on the fringe of society where every day could be their last? That's just the life of four teenage mutant ninja turtles and their rat sensei.

* * *

**A/N:** PLEASE REVIEW! I know the last few sentences are sappy but that was the mood I was in while writing it.


End file.
